conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Detectivekenny
Page 2 of 2 Previous 1 2''' Next __TOC__ Lol So if the ROC is away in Kamchatka, who's running south Taiwan? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) South China took it over. That reminds me, I forgot to add S Taiwan's statistics to S China. What's the population of North Taiwan lol? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Further plans for the war So... can I have your permission to attack in some "random" areas in old Yarphei? Both sides will have loses etc. Just give me your terms and we can get this started. -Signed by '''Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It would be highly impractical to attack Yarphei. You would have to weaken OIS first, because at this point, the Yarphese government is not the main concern, and it's not doing anything bad in the world. Besides, we all know that Yarphei will make reforms after the war, so yeah… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I am trying to keep with the RP. You just nuked and killed thousands of Americans, so IRL the U.S. would invade the very next day, so it is very odd if we do not invade. Can I at least begin sending small groups of forces into Yarphei "secretly?" They won't be doing anything damaging apart from reconnaissance. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, wait until it's practical. The US knows it's impossible to attack Yarphei. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) China Do we consider the PRC as one country for statistical purposes, or are the two autonomous regions counted separately? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Keep them separate if you can, because whatever statistics you have for South China, I can use for the Cantonese Republic. Use your best judgment. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I don't actually have any separated statistics. I just wanted to know how close I was to being overtaken as second largest economy. And I'm reeeeeeeeallly far, because I superinflated the EAF's GDP. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol. You aware of which countries make up the Chinas or do you need me to list them? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, I've still got a long way to go. The only bit to potentially worry about is So Cal for Los Angeles. I don't think that'll do THAT much damage though. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Well, good luck. I still have a way to go… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Peace I tried, and that's what counts. I get what they're saying though. But, I'm not actually directly involved in the warfighting, so loss of life on my part is minimal, I spose. I wonder how logistics'll play out in this war? We need to have a discussion about that on the outside channel, cause in the last war, I almost got attacked over it. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, give me a few days to enjoy the Grand Canyon, and we'll hit the ground flying ASAP. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Quality Benchmarks What would you suggest as a second media for Ivalice? I can't think of anything besides the national anthem. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Popular music, patriotic music, speeches. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Popular music was killed by globalization, patriotic music is non-existant. Speeches, I might be able to manage that. Let me call up the ol' Wikiped. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol. On a side note, do you know how to make a table column-based instead of row-based really easily? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What does one mean by "Column-based"? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well normally you have: which yields: but I want a quick way to get without having to retype everything. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, bold marks not necessary, ! makes them bolded automatically. Woogers - talk ( ) I wanted though, with the 1 and 2 at the side rather than at the top. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think the software allows that. I'll look though. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, found a way. Closer to what you meant? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you make scope="column"? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) scope="col" Woogers - talk ( ) 18:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what it's doing. What I want is a quick way to get this table so that the insignias are all next to each other like on this page, and so it doesn't look ugly with all that empty space. What am I doing wrong? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That would require the rewriting of the table, and the loads of work you're trying to avoid. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, here goes. Actually, it isn't as bad as it seems, a I'm already like 15% done within two minutes. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You know I'm starting to feel that I'm overpreparing, and that everything'll work out fine if I don't do anything stupid or agressive. It doesn't seem like this is a East vs West war, but rather a war of political ideologies. And since mine is relatively solid, I might be able to make it out clean. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, lol, that's good enough for you, but we have to protect the neoisolationism, no? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's that, but the line between neoisolationism and globalizationism is heavily blurred. Because on the one hand, I don't want Western powers dictating defense policy, or foreign policy anywhere near me. But economic policy is more or less centered around the west. I suppose in the end, freedom to rule my own country is most important, but at what cost to other priorities? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of it that way, but I would have to agree. But winning the war physically is still critical for countries in the shadow of the west like Myanmar or SCOSK. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Those two do have it rather bad, lol. 'specially Myanmar. Invasion on a basis as flimsy as 2003 Iraq. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat Care to chat? I'll be waiting!Gatemonger 23:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat The usual chat, not the broken chat. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:47, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Eh, out of time. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Would you come on chat? Also, is the chat that we have been using for a long time the usual chat or the broken chat? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) OIS and a Yarphei-Rome pact Hi detective, The as you may or may not know the NIR is a newly created country. I figured due to all the similarities we share we were on the same side. I have interest in joining the OIS and pushing towards and NIR-Yarphie alliance. Some long term goals of this alliance would include the Yarphei's allowance into NIR held territory and waters, weapons trading, and a overall trade. Please message me back!JoeyBetz 21:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll definitely add you to OIS. I'll consider the alliance and relations. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Maglev pt. 2 How about a East to Southeast Asia International Rail Link? Saikyo to Saigon (4,017 mi) in less than a day with conventional rail (21 hours {A long time, now that I think about it}), 11 hours by MLX-01 (still not too much better). Probably impractical for end-to-end travel, but both sides to say, the PRCs would work well. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) What timeframe do you have in mind? And wouldn't it be more efficient to run the thing trough Luzon rather than making a million stops in the PRc? and it could help with access to Taiwan. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Efficient, yes. 256 times more expensive, likely. Saigon to Saikyo via the PRC uses already existing tracks and rights of way, we'd just have to double track, and electrify the existing route. Building a huge underwater tunnel via Taipei and Manilla means HUGE MONEY COSTS rather than just upgrading stuff that's already in place. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So it's going to be coastal right? Saigon, Hue, Hanoi, Hong Kong/Guangzhou, Shenzhen, Quanzhou, Shangshai, Zibo, Qingdao, Tianjin, Dalian, Saikyo sound about right? And what's your timeframe? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Existing alignment is Saigon, Nha Trang, Dieu Tri, Quang Ngai, Da Nang, Hué, Dong Hoi, Vinh, Thanh Hoa, Ninh Binh, Hanoi, Dong Dang, Nanning, Guilin, Zhengzhou, Beijing, Sinuiju, Saikyo. It shortcuts through the center, rather than hitting the coastal population timelines. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that was a lot of Vietnamese cities. Anyway that would be okay but I don't think China would be happy because Nanning, Guilin, Zhengzhou are pretty minor. You have any alternate routes. Also, timeframe???? —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Warning Since the beginning of the war you have caused several incidents of sheer... childish behavior regarding realism and sensibility. Several actions have made no sense what-so-ever, only done out of anger with the turn of events for the OIS side. Every time anybody does something in the war, you decide to cry, complain and then act out with actions of stupidity, either making incoherent comments or have your countries do things that make no sense what-so-ever. You have picked fights with a couple FW users causing arguments. Your actions have been hypocritical, illogical and senseless. You deliberately manipulate and twist rules and events in the attempt to sneak cheats and events in without people knowing (trying to change FW rules for your own personal benefit, while at the same time doing the thing you exactly complain against). You have attempted to attack users without permission, you have whined whenever someone makes an action against you and continue to act out when you don't get your way. You have repeatedly made harassing attempts at psychological trolling of me and failed at it but it was harassment nonetheless (on several occasions). This is an official FW first warning regarding rule breaking in FW. If you don't wish to roleplay fairly and realistically, then maybe you should not participate. *Use of technologies that I had previous warned not be used before they were in fact used (weather control, mind control). *Taking up large areas of land, disrupting users from joining FW (Sir Spart's Central America and Quepos, TM & Rasmus' USSR and Kalmykia & Yalta) *Seizing user's designated land without permission (you solely reserved Kalmykia province and somehow managed to sneak all of southwest Russia into your control and even attempted to take over Ukraine but was forced to stop) *You are currently controlling and or reserving territory for four FW nations, two of which are super powers. Previously you had up to five different nations in use under your name. *Causing, controlling or creating events far beyond unrealistic or totally illogical (breaking the realism rule including but not limited to Belgium and several events you attempted to do but was forced to stop). *Attempts at invading user's nations without consent. *Altering FW rules for your own personal benefit including land seizure rule. *Controlling blank nations to attack users without wartime consent. *Making harassing comments and attempted insulting attacks against other users, most often against me. There's probably more I could add to that list of infractions but there are so many I can't remember them all. tl;dr, FW Rule Breaking Warning #1 Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Honor, as advocate of the accused, I request specific instances of infractions against each of the rules specified above, in order to better craft an appropriate appeal. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In order to facilitate a proper defense, I need these examples to better target accusations with evidence. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You want me to go back through potentially hundreds of Wiki talk pages in search of DK's BS? Please take your own time to do that Mr. Lawyer. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) If the state doesn't provide evidence, the state has no case lmao. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC)